


Good Fit

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Meg was the tough girl. Half the school loved her. Half the school hated her. But she only cared for two people - that would never give her the time of day.





	Good Fit

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Polyship Bingo 2017  
> Square filled: Anna/Jo/Meg

War was her usual companion. At least, that’s what everyone thought. Meg Masters was not a popular girl. Always fighting, always swearing – she was the girl that half the school envied and the other half hated. She had a take no shit attitude and wasn’t afraid to call someone out when they were being idiots.

But Meg had a bit of a secret. As proud as she was of being ‘the bad girl’ – she was missing something. Someone, more like. She harbored the biggest crush on two of her classmates. Jo Harvelle – head of the archery team and all around bad ass, it probably wouldn’t have been too hard to convince _her_ to date Meg. But the problem was she was already seeing someone.

Anna Milton. Head cheerleader and all around good girl. She and Meg had butted heads from the first day she moved to town back when they were nine. She hated the way Meg was so loud and blunt, and Meg really couldn’t stand her all around _niceness_.

Meg had had a crush on Jo from the first time they met, when their parents set them up on a ‘playdate’ when they were seven. It was just a natural progression from a basic innocent crush to a deep longing for Jo, a need to feel their mouths together, a need to love her and care for her and—

But then Anna came around and Jo and she started dating as soon as high school started. Meg wasn’t sure when her disgust toward Anna turned to a crush, but here they were, one semester into their Junior year and no fantasy about Jo was complete without Anna.

 

AP Government. Of _course_ it was Government class that had a group project. And of _course_ it was assigned partners. And, of course. Meg ended up partnered up with none other than Jo and Anna.

So here they were, sitting in awkward silence in the quiet library after school, reading over the assignment and doing everything they could not to talk to each other. Well, Jo and Anna were doing all they could not to talk to Meg, and she them. They were sharing whispered secrets, giggling into their books.

Meg was sick of it. She dropped her book to the table with a thud. “So should we assign parts of this so we don’t have to like—Hang out more than necessary?”

Jo scowled. “What do you mean?”

“Well you two clearly don’t want me here. I’m fine with that. Just tell me what I need to do and I’ll go home and do it and then email it to you or something.”

“What makes you think we don’t want you here?” It was Anna this time that asked, in that sickly sweet tone of hers.

“Well for starters you’ve been ignoring me since we sat down.”

“You’ve been ignoring us too.”

Meg sighed – Anna wasn’t wrong. “I don’t do… Starting conversation very well,” She admitted, picking at the corner of her book.

The others were silent a moment before Anna spoke,

“I didn’t know, I’m sorry. We didn’t mean to make you feel left out. We just figured you didn’t wanna talk to us. You weren’t too excited looking when we all got paired up.”

“Well, can you blame me?” Meg asked softly.

“We don’t hate you, Meg,” Jo said. “At one point you and I were friends.”

“Yeah, and then you became the popular girl and started dating the head cheerleader and I got left in the dust,” Meg muttered, bitterness showing in her voice.

Jo’s shoulders sank a little. “You didn’t like Anna. I figured you wouldn’t wanna—Be friends once we started dating.”

Meg sighed, feeling like an idiot for bringing it up. “Look, I uh, I’ll work on the first section of the assignment, that leaves two sections and then we can tie it together with a conclusion or something. I’ll just—Go home.” She began to gather her things, stuffing her books and pencils back into her backpack.

“Meg, wait.”

“I don’t want to wait, Jo. I waited long enough.”

Jo scowled at her words.

“Waited for what?”

Meg shook her head. “Doesn’t matter now.” She slung her bag over her shoulder and circled around the table to leave. Jo rose, blocking her exit.

“It matters to me. We were friends once. Best friends. I’ve always wondered what the hell happened, what changed.”

“What changed is I’ve wanted you since we were in middle school. Earlier, probably. And you never noticed. Anna shows up and you’re all over her in a second. It stings a little, knowing your best friend couldn’t even care enough to notice how you felt about her.”

She shoved past Jo and rushed out the door, leaving them both calling after her.

***

Meg was stretched out on the couch in her living room, taking some notes for the Government assignment when a knock sounded at the door.

“I’ll get it!” She called when her father stuck his head out of his office door. She hopped up and opened it without checking who it was, assuming it was a client.

Jo and Anna stood in the doorway, identical sheepish smiles on their faces. Meg’s own smile drooped.

“What do you two want?”

“To talk to you,” Jo said. “We… It’ll be easier if we just get everything out of the way. So… Do you wanna go talk in the back yard?”

Meg’s eyes narrowed. She glanced back at her schoolwork and sighed. “Sure. Go around and I’ll be out in a second.”

Jo smiled, looking relieved, and nodded, leading Anna around to the side of the house. Meg shut the door.

“Some friends?” Her father asked.

“Yeah, just Jo and her girlfriend. We got paired up on a project for school.”

“Jo? I haven’t seen her in months. Why didn’t you invite her in?”

“Nah, we’re just working out some of the logistics of the assignment, she can’t stay long. I think her and Anna have a date.”

Meg’s father smiled a little sadly and nodded. “Alright, well make sure you’re back in by dinnertime.”

Meg nodded, snagging her notebook and a few cans of soda before heading outside.

Anna and Jo were sitting on the porch swing silently, each finding the sky and ground much more fascinating than each other.

Meg handed them each a can and leaned on the porch railing, staring at the two. “So talk,” She said, cracking open her soda.

Jo looked at the can in her hand, slipping her thumbnail under the tab and lifting it a bit. It made a dull, metallic clink when it dropped. She repeated the motion a few times before looking up at Meg.

“What you said in the library. I’m sorry I didn’t see it. I really am.”

“So am I. But that’s the past. It doesn’t really matter now.”

“But it does,” Anna whispered.

“Why?”

“Because I always liked you too, Meg. I was afraid to say anything because I didn’t think I was your type.”

“Not my type? Jo – You were my best friend. You were _everything_ to me… But you’re with Anna. I’m not gonna come between that.”

Anna looked up, biting her lip. “What if you didn’t have to?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re… Different, Meg. And I may have come off as harsh to you but I do really like you. You’re smart and you’re confident and you’re really pretty and I—Let’s just say I wouldn’t mind getting to know you in a different way.”

Meg stared between the two girls in front of her, not sure if she was understanding. “You—“

“We both like you, Meg, and you like at least one of us so… If you’d be _willing_ to give it a shot… Dating you could be fun,” Jo explained a little more clearly.

“Dating… Both of you? At once? Is that legal?”

Anna shrugged. “I don’t think so. I mean it’s not like we’re getting married. We’re just some high school girls figuring out what we like. I don’t see a problem with that.”

Meg smiled a little, looking down at the weathered wood of the porch. “You both want that? You’re not just… Saying it to be nice?”

Jo rose, taking the can of soda out of Meg’s hand and setting on the railing. She grabbed her face and made her look up, offering a soft smile.

“We talked about it after you left and made the decision to bring it to you.”

Meg wet her lips, looking at Jo, the girl she’d grown up with. She shook her head. “You know people will talk.”

“Let them,” Anna said, rising and standing next to Meg. She reached out and touched her back. “I think we make a pretty good fit.”

A smile grew on Meg’s face despite her best efforts to hide it. She nodded. “You know, I—I think we could too.”

Jo grinned and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Meg’s mouth. She gasped a little, her hands flying up to hold Jo’s shoulders. When Jo pulled away, Anna tapped Meg’s arm.

“Not gonna leave me out here, are you?”

Meg grinned widely and leaned forward, kissing her gently as well. She pulled back, letting both girls press close to her. Yeah, she thought they could be a pretty good fit too.


End file.
